


Mostly Void, Partially Stars

by possibleregrets



Series: The lies of life [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Other, the cold hard truth, tw: abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibleregrets/pseuds/possibleregrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like to say that this is just a story<br/>But its not<br/>this is the truth<br/>this is my life<br/>and I welcome you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Void, Partially Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the introduction calm down.  
> the first chapter will be posted soon

    It is a commonly known fact that we as humans or any other incorporeal beings are made of stars. Or rather exploded stardust, yet stars all the same.

  
    It is not commonly known that we also are made of void.  
   

For most people, it is that they have filled their void with other stars, hopes, dreams, and other things. Their stars last them their lifetime, until they are eventually destroyed in death and returned to the earth as stardust. As the cycle of stars follows, new stars are born from the old and new body is made, full of stars ready to be noticed and fulfilled and dreamed of.

    But sometimes, not everyone is full of stars. There are those of use that are quite the opposite. Simply mostly void and partially stars.

    Many of us are born that way, others finding themselves in that state from giving away their own stars and dreams and perhaps even hope all together.

    And there is no way out. Some are okay with it, learn to live with the simple fact that they are more void than stars while almost everyone else can still shine brightly on their own.

    And then there are those of us, where our void is constantly empty, or fueled by depression, anxiety, so many things. And we are eaten away by it. Our stars are slowly being extinguished, and it is a feeling words are unable to describe.

    So we do what we can, try to find people to be around that we hope will keep us sane for at least a little longer. People and things to keep us company. And then, there are those of us who lock ourselves away and let out voids consume us so that we are again nothing.

    This story is not poetic or happy. This is not a story about love or heroics.

    This is not a story.

    This is the truth.  
   

And I am Mostly Void, yet Partially stars.


End file.
